A Marauder's Christmas!
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: Remus and Sirius pull pranks... Prongs gets drunk ... Tree's start singing... What more could you want? Slight RLSB
1. Christmas Eve

Well, it's Christmas in a week and the world of fanfic needs a Christmas based fic!

This is a three part 'Christmas Bauble', we start with Christmas Eve, then Christmas Day, then Boxing day.

I will post Tuesday (today), Friday and Monday.

Enjoy and Review!

A Marauder's Christmas Special

* * *

Christmas Eve:

"Moooonnnnnyyyyyyy…" Sirius wailed pitifully as he walked down the stairs and headed over to Remus.

Remus groaned inwardly and reluctantly put down his book. "…What?"" He asked cautiously, used to the tone of voice which Sirius was using.

Sirius flopped down onto the sofa, a Santa hat with the words _Kiss Me… Its Christmas! _printed in large bold letters around the rim, perched precariously on his head.

"Will you come into Hogsmede with me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Remus glanced at the clock and then back at Sirius, picking up his bottle of pumpkin juice. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need to do my Christmas shopping…"

Remus choked on the bottle he was drinking out of, spitting juice all over a passing first year. "Sirius… ! It is six o'clock on Christmas Eve and you're telling me that you need to do your Christmas shopping?!"

Sirius grinned and nodded happily.

"First of all, I doubt the shops will even be open and second of all, why can't you ask James or Peter or someone? Why me?" Remus moaned in annoyance. "Why's it always me!"

Sirius frowned slightly as though working out a difficult problem and then he said, "James is currently chasing after Lily with a bunch of mistletoe and Peter, well, for starters he can't keep up with me and he'll get me caught, he always does. Little rat." He added fondly.

Remus groaned again and looked out the window. "It's also blowing a blizzard Sirius."

"So? I can always keep you warm…" Sirius winked suggestively and smiled in satisfaction when a faint blush tinged Remus' cheeks.

Picking up his book, Remus started to read again. "The answer is no, I am not, I will not, and I never will go into Hogsmede to do your shopping when there's a blizzard outside and a perfectly _warm _fire inside."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this. I cannot believe I'm actually here." Remus muttered as he followed Sirius down the long dark tunnel that lead to Honeyduke's cellar. "Why?" He whined pitifully. "Why have I come with you?"

"Because you love me." Sirius smirked back.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, I tend to love annoying little _brats _like you."

Sirius laughed and started humming random bits of Christmas song's under his breath.

"I am freezing, I am absolutely bloody freezing. I could be sat in a nice _warm _common room, in front of a nice _warm _fire with a nice _warm _book, and a nice _warm _hot chocolate with little marshmallows and squirty cream, but oh no, Sirius Black doesn't want me to be nice and warm, he's not like normal people that do their Christmas shopping _before _Christmas, no no no, he has to go and be _awkward _and drag me out of a nice warm -" playfully against the wall, and ducked the swipe aimed at his head.

"You dragged me out here, what else do you expect!" Remus said indignantly.

Sirius waved it away with a hand. "Anyway, got any idea's for a Christmas prank?" He asked excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes again. "You've already done a 'Christmas prank', remember?"

"Yeah, but everyone loved the singing Christmas tree's even the teachers! A prank is something that people find funny and teachers put you in detention for not something to be _enjoyed_." Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed as though it was obvious. Then he grinned, knowing how much this conversation annoyed Moony.

"Detentions are _meant _to be a punishment not a bloody reward!"

Sirius and James had a competition each year to see who could get the most detentions.

James had won the first two years and then Sirius had won the next three years but the previous year James had won again and Sirius was determined to win this year.

But Remus knew that James didn't stand a chance, being head boy and all plus he was trying to cut back on pranks so Lily would stop hating him.

"Detentions? A punishment? Well I never!"

"You live to torment me Sirius." Remus stuck his hands in his pockets and started shaking as the cold seeped into him.

"But of course." Sirius glanced at him and his amused expression quickly turned to concern. "You alright Moony? Just a little cold?"

Remus nodded and Sirius slung an arm round him. "Body heat." He said shortly and the rest of the tunnel was spent in a comfortable silence, each revelling in the others heat.

At last they emerged into the winter wonderland that was Hogsmede.

Excitedly, Sirius grabbed Remus' hands and started twirling him around in the snow, giggling gleefully as the soft snowflakes danced their way to the ground.

"Don't you ever grow up?" Remus asked in his ear and Sirius jumped, only to find that he'd brought Remus close to him and had slung his arms around the slender waist.

Sirius laughed nervously and stepped away, walking towards a shop.

Sighing, Remus followed, happy and content as his werewolf hearing picked up the distant sound of carol singers.

He followed Sirius round shop after shop, quite happily humming to himself and smiling as he looked at all the Christmas decorations, the twinkling lights, the bright colours, the real icicles, the sparkling tinsel.

"I love Christmas." Remus whispered as he stood next to the fire in a little trinkets shop, warming up whilst waiting for Sirius.

He watched as the white swirls fluttered to the ground outside the window, lessening until it stopped completely.

The stars shone brightly and Remus found himself wandering outside to sit on a snow covered bench.

He sat and gazed up at the inky black sky, lost in a world of snowflakes and tinsel.

The bench froze his backside and the icy wind whipped around him but he stayed where he was, glad that Sirius had dragged him out.

He didn't notice Sirius' presence until a warm hand enclosed around his own and pulled him to his feet.

Sirius started walking away from the village and towards the mountains, Remus didn't ask, just followed, feeling comforted.

They reached a distant ledge and settled down, their backs against the wall, their hands still linked.

"Here." Sirius pressed a bottle of butter beer into Remus' hand.

Remus smiled warmly in thanks and dropped his head onto Sirius' shoulder, unaware of the arm snaking around his waist.

"It's beautiful. Just like a photo." Remus whispered breathlessly, gazing down at the picturesque village, cottages with smoke billowing from their chimneys, thatched roofs covered in snow, warm orange glows twinkling like jewels.

Sirius nodded, watching as a horse pulled a cart through the streets, two delighted little children giggling in delight with red cheeks and padded out with layer after layer.

"I wish I was young again." Remus said wistfully.

Sirius murmured slightly, his mind preoccupied but then he suddenly grinned. "And I've just got the most perfect idea for a prank."

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Sirius! -That-was-my-toe-!" Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Shh! Someone will hear you!"

"And that was my backside!"

"What was?"

"The thing that you just tried to turn!"

"Really? I thought that was the door?"

"… Is my bum really that big Sirius?"

"Well, with all that chocolate you've been eating… "

"Oi! Cheeky sod!"

"- Er. Were you meant to hit my head?"

" - yes. Why?"

"Because I can tell you now that my head isn't that low down!" Sirius chuckled as Remus started walking off, pulling the animagus behind him.

They finally made it to the common room where they instantly returned to the dorms for phase one of their prank.

Sirius dumped his bags down onto Remus' bed, glancing at the moping, intoxicated James.

"James… Could you do me a favour?" Remus asked politely, going into innocent mode. "Could I please take a picture of you for my little niece?" Remus lied smoothly.

James' mouth dropped open. "Wha ?"

"Silly me! I mean, can I take a picture of _Prongs _for my niece? Just she loves stags and I promised I'd get a picture of one for her." Sirius smirked as he listened, gripping his wand tightly.

"Here? Why not outside?" James asked uncertainly, trying to stand but falling back down again.

"She wants a stag in the Gryffindor tower. Don't know why." Remus pulled out a camera and smiled cheerfully at James.

Grumbling, James transformed and a huge stag was suddenly stood before them, emanating a slight glow.

Remus smiled cheesily again, pretending to take pictures.

Sirius smirked, it was his turn now. He pointed his wand at his bags, but at last minute he swung it round and shot a spell at James.

Nothing appeared to happen.

Next Remus conjured a rope and quickly noosed the clearly petrified stag.

Sirius changed the colour of Prongs' nose to a bright, glowing red and put his Santa hat in-between the antlers.

Smirking, he stood back and said seriously. "Now we're going to parade you round downstairs and you're going to be a good little Rudolph and go along with it."

'Rudolph' glared at the two boys and James tried to change back but found he could not and he suddenly realised what the first spell had been.

"Are you going to be good Rudolph?" Remus asked, smirking too.

James gave him the muckiest look he could muster before bowing his head once.

And in five minutes, James was lead downstairs and swarmed by the excited fist years with 'Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer' playing in the background.

Sitting back and laughing, they watched with satisfaction as James was prodded and pulled, slapped and stroked, tickled and teased by the other students.

They watched happily as one first year climbed onto James back and sent the stag cantering round the room.

They watched as James was fed sweets and chocolate and offered alcohol which he quickly gulped down.

After about and hour, the watched as a drunk deer staggered round the common room and music was switched on. The stag was lifted onto a table where he began to dance, wobbling clumsily around much to the amusement of the Gryffindors.

Bells had been charmed onto him and as he moved drunkenly to the music, they jingled noisily.

They watched as the stag, having finally drank enough, passed out on the table and started snoring loudly.

Smiling again, Remus leant his head against Sirius' chest and was just dropping off to sleep when Sirius' voice drifted down to him, "You couldn't help me wrap the presents could you?"

* * *

**Part one!**

**So wah did yas all think? Any good?**

**Look out for part two next friday!**

**Review xD**


	2. Christmas Day

Christmas Day:

"Wake up Moony! It's Christmas!" Sirius shouted as he pounced on Remus.

Remus opened one bleary eye, "Really?" He asked sarcastically and turned over, pushing Sirius off him.

Sirius stuck his bottom lip out and climbed back onto the werewolf.

"Get up Moony or I start singing!" Sirius threatened, Peter clapped his hands over his ears and ran from the room whilst Remus cringed but didn't react.

"_All I want for Christmas … is Remus!" _Sirius sang at the top of his voice and out of tune, watching as the werewolf's cheeks tinged pink.

"_Prongsie the red nosed reindeer, got very drunk last night." _And then Sirius started inventing his own songs with very colourful language.

Remus, surprisingly enough managed to doze through his ordeal.

When a slight pause came from Sirius, Remus quickly said, "Go open your presents."

Sirius looked longingly over at his pile but shook his head and crossed his arms resolutely, "Nope. Not until you're up!"

Remus groaned. "Fine! Fine! I'm up! Now can you please stop -"

"- straddling him." A very lethargic Prongs said from the doorway. "You do realise just how _wrong _that looks don't you?" Prongs wandered over to his bed where he flopped down onto the end of it, his eyes coming to rest upon his huge pile of presents.

"Presents!" He screamed gleefully, disregarding his hangover and getting stuck in.

Sirius smirked and glanced back at Remus. "_I _know how wrong this looks but do you?" He whispered down at the now squirming werewolf.

"_Yes! _I do! Now can you please get off me?" He asked, pleading with big amber eyes.

"Of course, all you had to do was ask." Sirius smirked and climbed in besides Remus, laughing as said werewolf's eyes widened as Sirius pulled him closer.

Sirius let his breath tickle Remus' ear for a couple of seconds before whispering "Isn't this cosy?"

Remus bit his lip and nodded calmly, trying to ignore Sirius.

"I know how we could make this even cosier..." Sirius spoke again.

Remus gulped, already knowing what Sirius was going to say but he was saved the trouble of answering by James, "Oi! Padfoot! Stop feeling up Moony and open your presents before I do!"

Sirius groaned and reluctantly got up, glaring at James. "Don't forget Prongsie, _we've got pictures!" _

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here you go." Remus said pleasantly, passing Sirius a small red and gold box.

Sirius thanked him and passed him a small parcel that looked suspiciously like a book.

Very carefully Remus removed the paper and a smile lit up his face as he looked down at his magic journal.

It was no secret that Remus enjoyed writing and occasionally drawing but he normally used very muggle books which filled up quickly.

"It can never get full and it's password protected! Plus if you use this spell then you can just say aloud what he want it to say and it writes it for you!" Sirius said happily and his heart swelled when Remus hugged him.

Next Sirius opened up his little box and gasped. "It's beautiful Rem!" He said enthusiastically , looking down at the silver pendant in the box. It was a half moon hung on black string.

Remus smiled embarrassedly as Sirius hung it round his neck. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it." He said timidly.

"Nonsense! I love it!" Sirius replied, hugging Remus and noticing a pendent hung around his neck. Without thinking, he stuck his hand down Remus' shirt and lifted out the gold sun pendant.

"The sun and the moon." Sirius said a little breathlessly.

Remus murmured in reply and became very aware of just how close they were. "The sun and the moon." He confirmed.

Sirius bit his lip and was leaning into the werewolf when a huge crash from James' bed awoke them from their trance.

"Well… I'd - er - better go and give James' his present." Sirius said hastily as he climbed off the bed, Remus nodded quickly, his head bowed trying to hide his blush.

-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later, The Marauder's had moved downstairs into the common room where Sirius had took all the tinsel off the tree and had insisted on draping it round himself and Remus. James was making puppy dog eyes at Lily whilst sat under mistletoe and Peter was gorging out on chocolate, eating at an alarmingly fast rate.

Remus tried to read his new book, tinsel scratching at his neck and Sirius making innuendos in his ear every couple of minutes.

James finally gave up, went over to the others and flung himself down into an armchair. "One kiss. Just a peck would do. Just a simple kiss is all I ask for and she won't even give me that!" James folded his arms and glared at Sirius and Remus.

"What have we done?!" Sirius asked protectively, scooting closer to Remus as he spoke.

"If you two hadn't pulled that little prank last night then I might have had a chance with Lily." He said sulkily.

Remus snorted. "Yeah… right. Like that's ever going to happen James." He regretted this all most immediately as a flash of pain appeared in James' eyes.

"Well I don't see you with a girlfriend either, what's wrong, gay or something?" James bristled and Remus felt Sirius tense besides him.

"No." Remus said quietly. "Can you imagine me explaining to a girl what I am?"

James huffed and took to staring at Lily again. "I don't think there is anything wrong with being gay." Sirius said airily and two pairs of shocked eyes turned to look at him.

"What? Why?" James asked, mouth agape, Lily forgotten.

Remus, sensing Sirius' unease answered quickly. "Let's go, lunch will be starting soon."

Sirius flashed him a grateful smile before leaving the Common Room tying red and gold tinsel round his head, arms and body.

James and Peter quickly followed but Remus hung back.

"Lily…" He caught hold of her arm and pulled her towards as she was just about to leave. "It's Christmas! Can't you at least give James a chance?"

"After the way he behaved last night? When hell freezes over." She snarled.

Remus paled. "W - what?"

"Oh come on Remus! I'm not stupid! James was missing all night and it was you and Sirius who pulled that little stunt and only James could make a stag look that stupid." She went to walk away again but Remus redoubled his grip.

"Lily, he really likes you and has been trying so hard this year to cut down on his number of pranks and hexes and like you said, it was Sirius and I last night. All he wants is one kiss, even a little peck would do! It would make his Christmas." Remus tried again.

"He's an illegal animagi Remus! I'm surprised you let him do that! Why? Why did you even let him consider it!? I'm disappointed in you." She asked angrily.

Remus mumbled, "They did it _for _me. For Moony."

Lily caught the last sentence and gasped, her eyes widening. "So you're telling me that all of them - James, Sirius and Peter are _all_ animagi?"

Remus nodded. "They did it or me Lily, not just for some stupid prank! Please, please don't tell anyone!"

"Only because they're helping you." She muttered. "And I'm still not kissing James!"

"Thanks. And look, just let James trap you under mistletoe or something, please?" He asked with big eyes.

Lily rolled her own eyes. "Fine, but you owe me!"

Pleased with himself, Remus nodded and followed her into the Great Hall.

He slid in next to Sirius who looked questioningly at him but didn't say anything.

When the feast finally appeared, Remus looked suspiciously at it, "James, Padfoot, please tell me you didn't do anything to it?"

"What? Spoil good food! You must be delirious! And no, we didn't do anything to the _food." _James replied with a smirk.

Remus groaned but piled his plate up high.

When he had eaten, he watched with amusement as Sirius and James got as many crackers as they possibly could and burst them all at the same time with a wave of their wands.

A huge cloud of purple smoke rose into the air accompanied by a loud bang.

White mice, vulture-topped hats amongst other things flew through the air and landed all around the hall, falling into food and onto people.

Shaking his head, laughing, Remus glanced up at Dumbledore who smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling.

Once pudding was eaten, Remus saw James pull out his wand and subtly point it at the ceiling.

He gazed in some wonderment as snow started to flutter down and melt just before it reached anything.

He loved snow, he finally decided, the way it would twist and turn in complicated patterns held an elegant beauty.

He smiled but it was soon replaced by apprehension as he watched Sirius take out his wand next.

He too pointed it subtly at the ceiling where a huge picture of a very drunk stag appeared.

James blushed bright red as he watched himself dance weirdly and a roar of laughter ripped through the hall.

Sirius smirked as James sank as low as his seat would allow him to, forgetting that nobody knew it was him.

Remus was chuckling to himself when he glanced at the mistletoe hanging innocently in the corner and got a stroke of inspiration.

Waving his wand at it, adrenaline rushing through him, he watched with satisfaction as the mistletoe copied itself and appeared all over the hall, trapping unsuspecting people underneath it.

James and Sirius smirked at each other again.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Sirius said approvingly, now smirking at Remus.

"It's Christmas and I can't let you two have _all _the fun, now can I?" Remus replied with a smirk of his own.

People were rapidly realising that the mistletoe had also been charmed.

Remus frowned slightly until he caught sight of James' massive grin. "What?! I was just fine tuning the prank!"

Remus raised his eyebrows, and went to stand up, only to find mistletoe hung above him.

He groaned, "This is exactly why I hate your pranks James! They always backfire on _me!" _

James laughed.

Sirius had gone very quiet and Remus turned to him. "Do you mind?" He asked helplessly, glaring at James as he spoke.

Sirius gulped and turned to face Remus, willing his erratic heart beat to calm down, it was after all, only _Remus. _

"N - no." He said shakily and realised that James was studying him intently.

Sirius switched his charm back on and placed a hand on Remus' cheek, pulling Remus towards him.

Remus leant into the touch and subconsciously, his eyes fluttered shut.

Sirius took a nervous breath and was just about to kiss Remus when he realised his fan club were stood in front of them, their mouths agape.

Sirius bit his lip, and looked pleadingly at James. Finally, James rolled his eyes and took pity on Sirius, shifting the girls away just as Sirius kissed Remus.

For one ground-breaking moment they were kissing until they felt the enchantment lift and Remus pulled away, his face flushed.

"Well… that was different." He offered.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sat in the common room later on, Sirius was leant against Remus, surveying the common room through half closed eyes. The warmth of the fire lulling him into sleep

Remus had pulled out his book again, and was just getting to an interesting part when he heard wolf whistles and cat calls.

He looked up and saw Lily and James stood kissing furiously, he looked for the mistletoe and when he saw none, he smiled to himself.

After five or ten minutes, James walked over with a dazed grin plastered over his face.

"Wow." He said. "Just…wow."

Remus smiled at him and glanced briefly at the now sleeping Sirius.

James leant forwards, "You know, you didn't have to kiss Sirius earlier, I would have given you the counter-curse."

Remus smiled warmly back at him. "I know."

James sat back, "Do you… ? Are you even… ?"

Remus lifted an eyebrow, "Do I even fancy him? I don't know. Am I even gay? I think so."

James nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm… Okay… Remus, gay. Can deal. Hmm… Interesting. Okay then."

Remus nodded happily, not aware of the fact that Sirius had just heard every word of his confession.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Later on that night, the annual Gryffindor Christmas party was in full swing and Sirius was trying to convince Remus to have a drink.

"No Padfoot!" Remus said firmly.

Sirius stuck his bottom lip out. "It's Christmas Rem! Come on!"

"Yeah.. But what - what if I l-lose control or something?" Remus asked anxiously.

"You won't! Honestly! Just don't drink a lot." Sirius waved the bottle in front of Remus' face. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes before taking the bottle from Sirius.

"You owe me." He said as he unscrewed the top.

Two hours later and Sirius was dancing wildly, surrounded by girls when he noticed a giddy Remus wiggle his fingers at him.

Sighing, Sirius extracted himself from the crowd and made his way over, briefly glancing at the entwined couple Remus was watching with his head cocked on a side.

"I wanna do that Pad - Pad - Padifoot." He slurred, pointing at the couple who Sirius realised was James and Lily.

"Well go find yourself a girl then." Sirius replied a little bitterly.

Remus frowned as if puzzled. "But I wanna do that with you!" He draped himself round Sirius.

"My, my, somebody's a little drunk?" Sirius replied, trying to fend off Remus.

"Who?" Remus slurred again, trying to kiss Sirius.

"You, you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, you're the idiot!" Remus replied sulkily.

"Okay Rem, I'm sorry." Sirius said quickly. "I think somebody should be getting to bed."

"Only if you come with me." Remus smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and gulped. "Sure thing, now come one." He steered the werewolf through to the stairs, unaware that James and Lily were watching them closely.

When they had reached the darkness of the dorm, Sirius found himself pinned up against the wall.

"Remus…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just - I just - I want - I just felt like doing this." Remus stuttered, his mind starting to un-fog slightly.

Sirius laughed nervously. "Why don't you go get a cold shower and then get into bed?"

"No." Remus said with a shake of the head. "No. I need to give you a Christmas present first."

"You already gave me one…" Sirius said cautiously, fingering the silver moon pendant hung around his neck.

Remus nodded. "I know. But this, this is something I need to do." He closed the inches in-between them and their lips were centimetres from meeting when the door was flung open and James stood there accusingly.

"I was just putting him to bed." Sirius said quickly. "He got a little drunk."

He put Remus down on the bed. "Now stay here and be good, I won't be long." Then he followed James downstairs.

Remus sighed and put his head in his hands.

So that plan hadn't worked.

* * *

**Interesting chapter to write. And yes, I know that the whole, sun and moon thing and the mistletoe kiss is _extremely _cliched but I just had to include it!**

**Well, Christmas Eve will be the final update!**

**Reviews Make Me Smile xD**

**Merry Crimbo Everyone!**


	3. Boxing Day

Boxing Day:

Remus woke up slowly and groaned, his head screaming in protest.

He felt around on his bedside table but instead of finding his wand, his hand knocked against a cool glass bottle.

He opened a bleary eye and looked at it curiously.

"Drink up, it'll help." Sirius spoke smoothly from the bed post he was leaning against.

Remus jumped a mile, almost pouring the potion over himself. "Gods Sirius! Don't do that!"

Sirius chuckled and sat down next to him. "James is down at breakfast preparing himself for the snowball fight later."

Remus groaned again, every single boxing day, the students left at school would turn up to take part in the unofficial house snowball wars.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were always particularly violent towards each other.

Remus swallowed the potion in one swig and started to climb out of bed. "I'm going to get a shower." He said as he wobbled across the room.

"If you don't turn up James will personally drag you out there…" Sirius said warningly.

Remus just ignored him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour later, Remus was padded out to the extreme and hiding from the snowballs.

Up till now, Sirius had stuck by his side and made sure no snowball hit him and in turn Remus had made the ammo.

Now though, Sirius and James had gone off on an attack and left Remus with the task of building them a base.

Now who said James and Sirius never took anything seriously?

Cautiously, Remus looked round the other side of the tree and when he saw it was clear he set about making the fort.

After half an hour of hard work, he stood back with a huge smile admiring his wand work.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Two voices screamed and Remus spun round just in time to see Sirius and James streaking towards him being chased by huge charmed snowballs.

His arm was nearly tore from his socket as he was rammed inside the fort.

Once inside, they ran up to the battlements and peered nervously over the top.

The snowballs it appeared, were being kept at bay by Remus' enchantments.

Sighing, they slumped to the floor exhausted from their attack gone wrong.

"Do I even want to know?" Remus asked, prodding Sirius with his toe.

Panting slightly, Sirius hook his head. "Probably not. Nice work though Moony!"

Remus smiled brightly whilst James nodded in agreement, his eyes lighting up as he saw the huge snow cannons.

Grinning, he stood up and started shooting snowballs at the offending Slytherins.

Sirius laughed too and held up his hand for Remus to pull him up.

They stood close to one another, watching James giggling maniacally and shouting random thing like, "Die suckers die!"

Sirius shook his head in amusement and asked what time it was.

James checked his watch before shouting over to them and heading back up to the castle for lunch.

Sat eating warm stew, Remus began to feel his fingers and toes again.

His whole body was just beginning to feel warm when he was once again, dragged mercilessly outside.

They reached the fort and Remus was sneaking round the sides of it, checking for damage when a snowball hit him on the side of the head.

He span round only to find Sirius doubled up laughing.

He retaliated with a snowball of his own.

Sirius it seemed though, had a better idea than throwing snow.

Chasing Remus.

With a yell, Remus took off, closely followed by Sirius.

They ran through the wintry forest, ducking branches and jumping tree roots, laughing gleefully.

A joyous bark behind Remus told him that Sirius was cheating.

The cold wind stung his face as he burst from the trees and made a run for it across the open ground.

Big mistake, he soon realised as snowballs whizzed by his ears and Padfoot closed the gap between them.

He reached the top of a hill and started down it, only to stumble in the snow and start rolling instead.

When he landed at the bottom, he scrambled to his feet only to be pounced on by a black dog.

Laughing, Sirius changed back and pinned Remus to the ground.

Remus pouted, his cheeks flushed and his breathing fast.

"Let me up!" He whined but Sirius shook his head.

"Nope! Not until you admit I'm the best ever in the whole -"

"Slytherins!" Remus shouted suddenly, cutting Sirius off.

Sirius leapt up and Remus took the opportunity to start running again.

When Sirius finally cottoned on, he flew after Remus, turning once again into a dog, the lure too strong to resist.

"That's cheating!" Remus called over his shoulder, Sirius wagged his tail and barked in response.

Sprinting across the grounds once again, stray snowballs missed him by inches and spells flew over his head.

He reached the lake and skidded onto the ice, quickly transfiguring his shoes into ice-skates.

Smirking in satisfaction he stood in the middle of the ice and watched as Padfoot trotted round the lake, looking for a way onto it.

The dog whined and whimpered at Remus before barking repeatedly.

Remus showed him his middle finger.

He watched as out of the shadows of the forest, the game keepers boar-hound crept into view.

Fang seemed to hold some affection for Sirius.

Padfoot, too intent on getting to Remus, only realised that his long time admirer was behind him when Remus started laughing insanely.

Yelping, Padfoot shot onto the ice, his paws skittering wildly.

Remus started skating off but the sight of two dogs trying to ice-skate was too much and he fell to the ice with a bump.

He sat there laughing until his sharp ears picked up a crack.

He gulped nervously and looked down, just in time to see the ice underneath him collapse and send him cascading into the water.

Padfoot barked hastily and instantly changed back into Sirius, disregarding his secrecy.

He launched himself over to where Remus was clinging on for dear life in the freezing cold water.

He fell to his knees and grabbed hold of Remus, his heart in his mouth, his mind fuzzy.

"Don't let go!" Sirius all but screamed.

"I won't Sirius!" Remus assured him, glancing down into the dark water that was swirling round him.

"You'd better not!" Sirius said, worry eating away at him. "Because I don't know what I'd do without you! I'll have to get James, hang one! " Sirius started to get to his feet.

Then Remus started laughing.

"What!?" Sirius asked, his pride stung.

"Sirius, I've only fallen into the lake! And if you'd thought instead of panicking you would have used magic to get me out of here." His teeth started chattering, but the smile didn't leave his eyes.

Blushing at his own stupidity he pulled out his wand and once Remus was free of the icy hole, enveloped him in a huge hug.

"You scared me! Never do that to me again!" Sirius whispered in his ear.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine, but right now, don't we have a war to win?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sat in the common later on, weary and sniffling, the Marauder's sat sipping frothy hot chocolate.

Sighing contently, Remus leant his head on Sirius' shoulder.

After the lake incident, Sirius had reluctantly laughed about it, not wanting to show just how worried he had been.

But Remus knew he was.

When James hurried off to bed with Lily, Remus turned to Sirius, briefly admiring the seductive shadows the fire was making.

"Sirius… thank-you for saving me today." He touched Sirius' hand lightly.

"Don't worry about it!" Sirius said softly,

Remus smiled warmly before snuggling up against him.

Sirius, seeing his chance, reached out his hand and stole Remus' last piece of chocolate.

He ate and sat grinning at his success not seeing Remus launch himself, screaming bloody murder.

They fell off the sofa in a tangle of arms and legs and Sirius ended up on the bottom.

"You know, I thought it would be the other way round." Sirius suggested with a smirk.

Remus flushed but didn't move from pinning Sirius.

"Well, isn't this familiar?" Sirius winked suggestively.

Remus flushed again but still didn't move, knowing Sirius was trying to get him riled up.

"What was this Christmas present you were trying to give me last night then?" Sirius asked again, already knowing the answer.

Remus bit his lip and looked away. "I don't know, I was drunk." His voice was soft and quiet.

Sirius sighed, knowing he was going to have to make the first move.

He pulled Remus' lips to meet his and smiled in satisfaction when Remus started to kiss him back.

After what felt like ages, they broke apart, both dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the intensity of the kiss.

"It - it wasn't that by any chance was it?" Sirius finally stammered.

Remus nodded shyly. "It might have been."

"Do I only get the one? Because I rather enjoyed that if I might say so myself."

As the words left Sirius mouth, a bright smile covered Remus' face and lips were crashing again.

"love you Sirius." Remus mumbled.

"Love you too and Merry Christmas Rem!" Sirius replied happily.

* * *

Awwww. Cuteness!

Hope you all have a good Christmas!

Reviews Make My Crimbo xD


End file.
